


Three's Not A Crowd | Valkyrie/Killmonger/Reader

by thorsthot



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: a threesome. porn without much plot
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader, erik killmonger/valkyrie
Kudos: 15





	Three's Not A Crowd | Valkyrie/Killmonger/Reader

“You like that? You like it when daddy’s dick is in you?”

The words seemed to blur together because of the amount of pleasure rushing over you. How unlikely it was that three people of three very different backgrounds could come together and fuck like this. You couldn’t even tell whether it was Valkyrie or Erik that said that to you. But whoever did only got a moan in response. Yeah, Erik’s dick was enough to make you get flustered and not speak- only moan. But with Val sitting on your face, of course, you couldn’t get words out. Your tongue fucking into her and circled around her clit as she made a mess on your face. All while Erik pounded into you, trying to secure your third orgasm of the night.

Your first two was when they ate you out; first Erik, then Val. Their tongues had power in them, moving around you like silk. Erik’s tongue was sharper, whether talking or devouring you. He knew what he was doing and was pleasurably rough about it. Of course, he’d done it before, but he was a tryhard about it. Whereas Val studied, majored, and graduated with a degree in pussy eating. Her tongue moved between your folds intricately. Dancing that sinful dance on your clit as she finger fucked you. They both were good, but Val had something special about her.

She watched deliciously as his cock ran in and out of your cunt, being coated in your juices, which she thought was so delicious. Erik watched in awe too, the feeling of you making him breathless. He grabbed Val by the neck, which is something, cause you were surprised that she was being a slight sub; taking her and kissing her. They moaned into the kiss, adding tongue and everything. Devouring each other, and they could still taste you on their tongues. Erik stilled inside you, making you whine out a sob into Val’s cunt. You attempted to roll your hips but it didn’t get you anywhere.

They broke from the kiss and watched as you tried to fuck your needy little self on his dick.

“You can try all you want babygirl, but it ain’t gon work.” But you didn’t stop, making the both of them laugh.

Valkyrie hopped off your face, just as Erik pulled out. Making you roll your eyes at the empty and cold feeling. Val then spread your legs, getting in between them, placing her pussy on yours. Erik watched as she slowly tribbed you, running a hand up his hardened cock. You let out a breathless moan, as this feeling was foreign and surprising to you, yet you lived for it. Her clit rubbing against yours in a fashion that awakened something in you. Not to mention the vulgar sounds you two made, not with your mouths, but with your cunts. The sinful wet sound honestly made you wetter than before, and you were drenched.

But not ready to miss out on the fun came Erik, demanding you open your mouth. And of course you did, widening your mouth, whilst your tongue sticks out. He placed his cock on your tongue, letting you get a taste of yourself. Tapping the tip of his cock on your tongue, causing your pussy to clench; meanwhile, Val’s grinding speed had been getting faster. Erik grabs your head, edging your mouth on his cock, pausing once he hit the back of your throat. Just watching as your face seemed to tense up as the heat arose throughout your face. The lack of air he was giving your mouth causing you to breathe through your nose.

“Let’s see how long you can stay like this,” He held your head, making sure you couldn’t move away from him.

Val, holding your thighs, securing your place on the bed; now doing a light bounce against your cunt, causing your juices to mix and sing together. You gagged against Erik’s cock, tears lighting brimming your waterline. Honestly, if he wanted to kill you with his dick, he surely would. He smiled to himself at the sight of you. God that smile, if his dick wasn’t in your mouth, you’d smile too. You began to gag more though, and he slowly inched his dick out your mouth. Not all of it though, leaving three inches in, before thrusting into your mouth. All your spit collected and seeped out your mouth as you continuously moaned around his cock.

Feeling that familiar heat rise throughout your abdomen, you tapped Val’s thigh, signaling for her to go faster. An order she accepted, grinding against your wet cunt faster than before. Her moans were melodic, angelic and sweet. Just overall music to your ears, it was so beautiful. She began to grind even faster, as she could feel her own orgasm approaching her. Erik was close too, sliding his cock in and out of your mouth. Using you as his little fuck doll almost.

Your mouth widened and your eyes rolled back as your orgasm hit you unexpectedly. You couldn’t do anything but let your body shake as Val continued to grind against your cunt, trying to get herself over the edge. And Erik took this as a chance to fuck your face faster. You could’ve sworn you blacked out, not being able to feel anything but your clit throbbing and your throat being fucked. Val’s body shaking as she reached her climax, overstimulating you. Making you let out a muffled cry as she used you to get off.

Erik took his last thrust into your mouth, stilling once he reached the back of your throat. You looked up at him and coughed, not being able to take it all. He gave you a light slap on the face. “You got this.”

Your eyes tightening shut, he thrust more of his cock into your mouth. You nose tickling his pelvis as he pulled your hair and moaned out. His cock began to twitch as he started to cum down your throat. It was too much to handle but you wanted to make him proud. He slowly inched his cock out, his cum still spilling out. Pulling his cock all the way from your mouth, lines of spit traveling with him. He jerked the last few lines of cum on your face.

He stumbled back, having to sit down. But that only gave Val, who’d been licking away your juices, the chance to step up. She kissed you, tongue and all. The kiss, filled with your cum, her cum, and Eriks. You’d never experienced filth like this, but truthfully, it was fantastic. You might have to go to church and repent. But this? It was worth every ounce of sin you got. You moaned into the kiss when Val tugged at your hair.

She let you go, moving away, and you swallowed the remaining cum left. You’re out of breath, your body aching and your hair a complete mess. But you didn’t care, it wasn’t like you had somewhere to be after this. You looked up at the snacks in front of you; casually talking like they didn’t fuck your brains out a second ago.

“Round two or..?”


End file.
